Evil Love
by Thunder Eyes
Summary: If you like to see that bad guys win once in a while this is the story for you. Hermione is an evil girl, her love partner is Draco Malfoy. It also shows the softer side of evil, that even evil people have love between themselves.
1. Train Wreck

Chapter 1 Train Wreck

It was the beginning of year seven, and once again the Weasley house was filled with laughter because the golden threesome had spent the summer together.

"Hermione, have you read the books yet." Ron asked

"Does someone this good looking read books?" She jested. Although in the back of her mind she didn't joke because over the summer something happened to her. She went from late bloomer to full bloom and when she arrived at the burrow, she had the Weasley brothers tripping over there own tongues. Her legs became long and slender her hips and breast round, about a C cup. Her stomach flat and body tattooed a beautiful piece on her shoulder, a lotus flower with a sexy fairy hovering around it.

"Hermione, you don't look that good." Harry cringed. "It's like thinking my sister is sexy."

"Oh shut up Harry she pouted I was only joking, but on that note lets go swimming before we leave." Begged Hermione stripping down to her little white bikini.

"We don't have enough time before we leave to go swimming." Scoffed Ron

"Oh we do and you know it. You just don't want to have to hide in the water at the sight of me in a bathing suite."

"Hermione Granger you do not and will not ever turn me on!!" Ron Yelled

"I didn't mean anything by it RON." She said annunciating his name. "I just meant that you wouldn't want to be looking at me because we are like family like what Harry just said."

Ron turning a crimson color ran off mumbling something about getting his swim trunks.

"You know he wants you don't you Hermione?"

"Yea, I know. She giggled race you to the lake? On your mark…get set…go!" She ran out the door diving off the dock and into the water washing away her summer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe the three of you were so irresponsible as to go swimming right before we had to go. If we miss the train you are spending your own money to get there!" Mrs. Weasley scolding them.

The golden threesome walked with their heads down, only making eye contact with Mrs. Weasley once they were about to board the train.

"You all have a good year, and I hope to see you at Christmas." Mrs. Weasley giving them all hugs and their snacks as they boarded the train.

"Where shall we sit guys?" Ron asked once aboard the train

"Unfortunately I have to sit up in the head compartment being head girl and all, but I will come back here and visit you once I'm settled in." Hermione chirped. "See you soon." Blowing them kisses as she left.

"She is so HOT!" Groaned Ron.

Hermionie Giggling from finaly hearing Ron say it. She though she looked nice wearing a thigh length white cotton dress with spaghetti straps that showed her shoulder pieces off. Her Curly hair piled on top of her head a few loose curls tickling her neck.

"I picked it out hoping that people would notice the change".

She passed cabin by cabin looking for the head car. When she heard a whistle, turning around curious she saw Crab and Goyle staring at her.

"Problem gentlemen?" She spat

"Other than you're hot, and your shoulder tattoo is amazing…no." They laughed

"Crab! Goyle! What are you looking at?" A familiar head poked out of the cabin.

"Well Miss. Granger don't you look amazing." Draco asked in his most menacing voice as he approached her.

"Yes, I do Draco. Now if you don't mind, I am on my way to the head car."

"Me to I'll walk with you!" Draco said grabbing her arm.

"LET GO OF ME!" She turned to look at him, but went flying into his arms as the train began to shake and quiver. Then it happened the Hogwarts express de-railed and all you heard was the crunching, bending and groaning of a train crash.

Draco lay in the wreckage in a dream like state.

"I found a few more!" The paramedic yelled

Hermione was wrapped in Draco's arms. When the crash happened he did something that even surprised himself, he pulled her close to him trying to shield her from the metal that was flying at them. He laid in the wreckage for what seemed like hours, before he finally heard them getting close. He held her tightly telling her it would be all right, when he saw the paramedics face pull the last bit of metal from there bodies.

Draco sat up still holding Hermione close to him when He said. "The name is Malfoy, and she needs help."

Once He stood he realized there was something more wrong with the picture than this beautiful mud-blood in his arms being unconscious she was white, but the white dress she was wearing was red, blood red. Pulling Hermione away from his body, he saw it…the gash in her side that she had lost most of her blood from.

The paramedics pulled her out of Draco's arms, working to save her life. While others sat Draco down to check him over. He watched from where he sat the paramedic's working on Hermione her lifeless body. Then he heard it.

"We need pure blood the paramedic screamed, she is registering as a pure blood!"

"A Pure blood?" Draco yelled stalking over. "She is no pure blood, she is muggle born a mud-blood."

"Well young Malfoy, are you a paramedic?"

"No, But she is a school mate of mine."

"Well your school mate lied, or didn't know, but she is a pure blood, the blood monitor has told me so."

"Draco then did another un-Malfoy thing, by rolling up his sleeve stating "I'm also a pure blood, take my blood."


	2. The Cause

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. I'm sorry some of you don't like the change in Hermione as far as her looks. I myself love her to death, and just wanted to have a story for her that made her as beautiful to others as she is to me. I'm also sorry about some of my grammar, and other things. I will try my hardest, but after being out of school so long writing gets lost amongst the house and kids. Please keep reviewing. HUGGS

Chapter 2 The cause

Two weeks later

"There is still no lead in the cause of the derailment. Although most of the damage had been done to the front car that is why so many of you children left the scene with only scratches. Dumbledore spoke slowly, but assuredly to the children involved in the crash. We had no fatalities, we were lucky by having only one serious injury. I hope that if any of you hear anything regarding the crash in school or outside of school you will report it to me immediately."

The great hall was quiet, when Harry Potter and Ron Weasley came charging through the doors.

"Dumbledore, She's awake." Harry Spoke in between heavy breathes.

"Students, continue your meal, and don't let last weeks events continue to ruin your year." With Dumbledore's words the entire hall erupted, and the year became normal once again.

The three strode down the hall to the hospital wing, but when McGonagall saw the boys she shooed them back to the great hall to eat.

"Don't you dare come back to the hospital wing tonight either, Miss. Granger will need her rest."

"Yes Mam." The boys left the room without a fight knowing that she was right and that they were hungry.

"Dumbledore she has no idea who she is, she remembers nothing." McGonagall whispered as the boys left.

"Miss. Granger how are you this evening?"

"I suppose I'm fine considering I don't remember anything.

"Hopefully we will be able to help you with that tomorrow."

"I hope so myself sir."

"Please Hermione call me Professor."

"Yes s…..ferssor."

"Thank you Hermione, please take the night to rest." The team of people left her alone, when a head popped out of nowhere making Hermione scream.

Draco quickly covering her mouth. "Jeez Granger I know you have forgotten so much of your life, but I know that you know who I am."

"Yes, I do know who you are, but why do I know Draco?" She said touching his face.

"I bewitched the blood that flows in your veins now."

"Excuse me?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"It's a very long story, but I think that I should explain it to you, but first tell me why you lied to the professors saying you remember nothing and no one."

"I don't know, I just wanted them to leave me alone I suppose, I mean I am just so confused. Now tell me what happened to me please Draco.

As you know there was a train crash on our way to Hogwarts…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier in the week

"Draco how could you put your pure blood in her muddy veins." Lucius Malfoy spat.

"Dad don't you see she is a pure blood! The paramedics said she was adopted or something. Father the plans we have made will fall into effect just as we had planned. She is the most powerful witch at Hogwarts more powerful than that fat Pansy could ever be. Hermione was never an option thought because she was a mud-blood, but when I found out I knew that I had to have her, to bed her, marry her."

"What is her lineage Draco?" Lucius asked in a haggard voice.

"I don't know but I will find out. I have the time before I must marry."

"You are my only son and I trust you, but Gods help me if you are wrong and mess up our plans. We have worked to long and too hard for you to fall for a disgusting mud-blood." He growled into Draco's ear.

"I will not let you down father she will be everything I dreamed of, and everything that you and Lord Voldemort need. I bewitched the blood as it went into her veins feeding it lies and memories of me and only me the new blood and memories that flow through her are dark. She will be perfect dad just wait and see."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was so lost without you, then I popped in here to see you."

"Draco, I…I...I am so sorry I left you." she cried.

Draco pulled her into his arms. Petting her.

"It's fine Hermione your fine we are fine. Just lay down, and let the memories of us come back to you."

Hermione laid back Draco still petting her face as she drifted to sleep. The memories flashed past her eyes like the land outside of windows in a speeding car. There first date, their love making sessions, their friends her hate for Harry Potter, and the Weasley's, her being placed in the wrong house longing to be in the Slytherin house. She would wake in the morning bread to be a future Malfoy.

When she woke the next morning Draco was waiting for her. "Good morning Darling." Draco purred caressing her hand.

A sly smile curled across her lips. "Good morning, my dark lover." She cooed pulling him in for a kiss.

It surprised Draco the skill she kissed him with he expected a half hearted inexperienced kiss, but he was wrong he pulled her closer as she kissed him with a lusty hunger aching to be filled.

As they released the kiss he realized how dark her eyes had become over the night. She no longer had honey colored warm eyes, but they were now evil, and such a dark brown that they appeared almost black.

"Get up we have much work to do." Draco taking Hermione's hand and pulling her from the bed.


	3. Changing

Sorry for the long wait. I have been with family. I'm glad some of you like my story, please continue to review. XOXO Thunder

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 Changing

"Professor Dumbledore I know what I am asking of you Hermione spat, but all I can remember is Draco, and I must be in his house close to him. He is all I have to hold onto I don't even know who my real parents are now."

"Miss. Granger, I understand your feelings, but where your heart reflected your house six years ago and I can't see us changing that."

"Professor Dumbeldore, I'm sorry to interrupt but why not ask the sorting hat again, if her heart has changed the hat will know and she could be placed with me."

"That's a wonderful suggestion my love! That is Fair Dumbledore please use the sorting hat again." Hermione's dark eyes no longer pleaded, but demanded.

As Dumbledore left his seat he agreed to Hermione's wishes. "Fine Miss. Granger we will use the sorting hat."

Placing the hat on her head it awoke.

"Well Miss. Granger, It's nice to see you again. I know your demands, and I must warn you that if this decision is made nothing can change it back to the way things once were."

"I know that, but I must be with Draco, my love, and my kind."

"Fine Miss. Granger, you are granted your wish into SLYTHERIN!" She jumped with glee into Draco's arms, the hat tumbling to the floor.

Dumbledore picked up the hat watching Hermione and Draco depart the room. "Good bye Miss. Granger it was nice to have known you."

"She can not be saved now." The sorting hat whispered.

"I know, but I had hoped that some of her own blood still ran through her veins. Dumbledore sighed. I need to go speak to Ron and Harry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!!" Ron and Harry exclaimed.

"I know that this is hard for the both of you, but Miss. Granger has made her decision and I would ask the both of you to stay away from her, she has become dangerous over the last two weeks, and will only become more. She had dark parents Death Eaters that's why when they were killed I sent her for adoption to the muggle world. When her blood combined with Malfoy's it brought her dark blood to wake."

"Who are her parents Dumbledore?" Harry questioned

"I cannot reveal that to you Harry, but in due time, it will be revealed. I must stress to you though that there is no chance of the old Hermione coming back. She is gone forever so do not confront her."

Ron and Harry just sat as there sorrow overtook them, the sorrow of losing their best friend of six years. A single tear fell from Harry Potters eye that day, and he cried for very few.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco, and Hermione walked down the hall to there common room. "Am I head Girl asked Hermione?"

"You sure are." He answered as he repeated the password and went through the painting. The room that was once neutral to their house colors was now all Slytherin colors.

"This is so wonderful she giggled running to her room. I'm a Slytherin. I'm yours I feel like I could just explode.  Draco I love you she squealed jumping into his arms."

"Hermione, I loved you from the time that I met you until now, mud-blood or pure blood I always wanted you, and now that your mine. I will not ever let you go. You do understand that you belong to me?"

"I do understand." She spoke almost trancelike. Nothing will ever change us."

"Then my pet lets go meet our friends again. I want to introduce you to the Slytherin house."

"I need to change first Draco I can't go like this." Still in her pink pajamas.

"That's fine Ancilla." He said sitting on the bed.

"Are you going to stay and watch?" She questioned raising and eyebrow at him.

"What will I see that I have not seen before Hermione?"

The devilish grin coming across her face she walked toward him stripping her shirt of pressing her bare chest to his. "Nothing I suppose."

Draco kissed her lightly. "Go find clothes to were Hermione. There is so much to be done before we can relax." Hermione Finished stripping for Draco and entered the bathroom ready for her shower.

Draco lay back amazed at her body, when he heard his father voice.

"She does have a stunning body Draco, and she is obedient to you. I do love your little Latin nick name Ancilla calling her slave girl in Latin is brilliant."

"Father, what are you doing here?" Draco asked getting off of the bed and bowing.

"I knew that you would be busy working with her, to get her ready, so I decided to do research of my own on her lineage this afternoon."

"She is perfect Draco, but she is not a pure blood which in most cases would have ruined everything but not in Hermione's case. Her mother was a pure blood, a death eater, one of Voldemort's very close followers her name was Antoinette and she was in fact Voldemort's lover Draco. I knew her, she was an outstanding woman, and she was always willing to please the lord even when it took her life. She left a child behind for him; Hermione was her child, their child."

"So what your saying to me father is that Hermione Granger is in fact the child of our dark lord."

"Yes Draco, I have informed the Lord of this, he is not surprised that Hermione is his daughter with her grasp of wizardry, and her outstanding marks. He wishes for the two of you to come home and stay soon. He wants to meet with Hermione, spend time with her and train her. The two of you no longer need school; we have bigger plans for the two of you."

"Yes, father I will get her ready at once."

"No Draco, there will be no need until December. When school lets out for the break the two of you will not be returning. She needs to stay and make her mark she needs to be known as a Slytherin, she needs to show her dark side to the world."

Just then Hermione piped in done with her shower. "If my dark side needs to be proved kill my muggle parents and burn there bodies for my father the Dark Lord."

Draco turned gasping at her beauty and the hate the burned in her eyes. She wore a knee length black skirt, and a black silk top that hung off of one shoulder gracefully with one long flaring sleeve and one cut off.

"Hermione it is a pleasure to see you again. Lucius bowing his head to her. I come bearing a gift from your father."

He gave her a wooden box, and when she opened it she gasped. It was a silver armband made to look like a snake; it had bright emerald eyes, and rubies running down its spine.

"It was in fact your mothers Hermione, the dark lord had it made for her long ago, and now he wishes you to have it."

"It's beautiful; thank my father for me when you return tonight Mr. Malfoy." Hermione slipped it onto her bare arm Draco taking her hand.

"Mr. Malfoy, also tell my father  my wishes of the muggles that adopted me, and please send an owl at the time the deed is done." Hermione speaking over her shoulder as She and Draco departed for the great hall for dinner.

"It's time for her to make her first appearance as Hermione daughter of the dark lord." Lucius whispered

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 "Are you ready for this Ancilla?" Draco asked making there way down the hall.

"With you by my side I am ready for anything Draco." She said kissing his cheek stopping at the door.

With a deep breath from Hermione Draco pushed open the door and the duo emerged from the doorway arm in arm walking to the Slytherin table.

"I have an announcement to make. The Slytherin table looked up at Draco. Hermione Is now a part of Slytherin, anyone who has a problem with that can take it up with me."

Hermione patted Draco's hand and began to speak herself. "Anyone that has a problem with me being here can answer to me." Giving the tables and icy glair.

"Darling." Draco pulled out her chair when Pansy came strolling up.

"Draco I thought that you and I were an item?"

"Get away from me Pansy; I have no interest in you."

"You did have an interest in me...

"He didn't." Hermione spoke softly and menacingly still sitting, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"What would you know mud-blood." Pansy spat back.

With that comment Pansy was on the floor under Hermione's foot air being cut off at her throat wand in hand. The entire room buzzing about what Hermione had just done.

"Never will you ever refer to me as mud-blood again." Hermione growled. "I have just found out that my mother was a pure blood and my father a half blood. He was a very powerful wizard too I might add. I will let you live this time, but next time you step out of line with me, I will kill you Pansy Parkinson."

 Hermione slowly pulled her foot off of Pansy's windpipe. Pansy coughed and sputtered as Hermione turned to Draco.

"Draco, can we be off to bed my love, I'm suddenly disgusted with my surroundings?"

Draco purred at her caressing her cheek "Of course Ancilla."

All eyes in the great hall were on Draco and Hermione. When the doors shut behind them the room exploded with questions, the main one being who are Hermione's parents and what happened to her?

"Dumbledore why did you do nothing about Miss. Granger's actions?" Asked Miss. McGonagall

"Because Minerva, she will be gone by December, her father knows about her now and he wants her. There is no point in forcing her out to her evil demise any more quickly."

"You will just stand by and let that happen Albus."

There is nothing I can do. Hermione is another person now."


	4. Evil Lies Beneath

Chapter 4 Evil lies Beneath

Draco and Hermione entered their common room, and when Hermione came through the painting Draco, was bowing deeply. She looked up and was face to face with her father.

"Hello my Lord." Hermione bowing her head to him.

"Hello daughter, you impressed me with your actions at dinner this evening."

"I'm glad you approve of my actions Lord."

"You pleased me greatly with your request on the muggle parents you had as well. It would please me further to have you call me father."

"I want nothing to do with muggle kind father. I am sickened that Dumbledore felt that I should be placed in the hands of such filth." She Hissed.

"I know my daughter, come here and let me look more closely at you."

She obeyed and came to his side bowing her head.

He gripped her chin and pulled her face up. "You are beautiful like your mother. Although in your eyes I see my determination and strength. I need your strength now daughter will you help me?"

"I will do whatever you ask of me father." She gripped his cold hand under hers.

"Good then. Let it be known that my blood runs through your veins. Make rumors of it, but don't admit it to anyone. You will be going to the Malfoy manor in December and you will not be returning. Tie up any loose ends you may have because when winter break comes around our plans will be set in to motion."

"Yes father I will obey you."

"One more thing Hermione I have another gift for you."

Voldemort pulled out a picture and handed it to Hermione.

" That is your mother, and that is you in her arms."

Hermione stared at the picture tears rolling down her still stern face.

"Who killed her father?"

"She was with me at the Potter house the night my rein fell. She loved me and attempted to kill James Potter but alas. James Potter killed your mother."

Anger passed over Hermione's eyes. "We will rein again father. I was lost to you for too long, but I will prove my dedication to you and the cause." Hermione fled from the room, Draco meaning to go after her when the dark lord called him.

"DRACO!"

"Yes, Lord." Draco bowed.

"I am in your debt for being smart enough to bewitch her blood. You Draco gave me my daughter back; her blood mixing with yours brought her evil to pass. When the war is done, your family will prosper greatly from it."

"Thank you lord, but I did not do it for you I did it for myself."

"Draco, you may also have my daughter's hand in marriage and I expect great things from your heirs. Now go consol her, do not let her take Potters life, witch her blood will urge her to do."

"Yes lord thank you." Draco turned to leave, but stopped.

"Lord?"

"Yes Draco."

"Lord, I had known something was special about her from the time I first laid eyes on her. I felt wrong because I wanted her knowing she was a mud blood, but when I found out she wasn't I knew I had to have her, because I love her. I just wanted you to know that I really do love her."

"I know that your feeling guilt because you liked her as a mud blood, but you proved your loyalty to me by not acting on her until you found out she wasn't. I also know that you do love her. Now go take care of her Draco."

"Yes, Lord." He said as he left the room.

"Lucius you have a good son. He serves us well, they will have strong children. The ceremony will take place the night she births."

"Yes, Lord I agree, now let us get you back to the manor." The two aperated back to the Malfoy manor where Narcissa waited to see Lucius.

"Lucius what happened, how did it go?"

Lucius spoke shutting the door to Voldemort's room. "Well we are lucky, our son really is in love with the Dark Lords daughter. He wants to marry her. I see no trouble in them producing an heir."

"Oh how wonderful. She squealed."

"How about we pretend we still need to make an heir." Lucius purred into his wife's ear.

You are a cad Lucius Malfoy."

"Seeing the love in our son's eyes this evening helped me to remember us, back at Hogwarts."

"I Love you Lucius."

"I love you too Ancilla."

"I am no slave to you Lucius, you will do well to remember that." Narcissa laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ancilla, Darling are you all right?" Draco asked touching her back.

"I will kill Potter for this Draco!" Hermione clutching the picture of her late mother.

"Your father has great plans for us and for that Potter. You know that he will die, even if not by your hands."

"I will do it myself mark my words. Draco Malfoy."

"I do not think that you couldn't, but do not go ruining your fathers plans just to appease your own anger."

Hermione stared at her hands "Your right Draco, I just feel so lost, so many things I'm learning that I never knew, and so many things I can't remember. Not to mention the anger I'm feeling on so many levels. It was so hard to find out who my father is, and hide my shock and anger. I rose up to be what I knew he would want from me when I heard your father speaking to you."

"I know my Hermione, I wish I could fix things, but I can't. All I can do is hold your hand as you walk this road." Draco looked into her eyes, pulled her close, and kissed her, his hand wandering to pull the pins out of her hair so it fell down her back. Hermione's hand drifted to Draco's shirt.

"Hermione are you sure about this?" He questioned pulling away from her.

"Why wouldn't I be? I have made love to you dozens of times before."

"Covering quickly he said, yes, but you have had a trying day, and I thought you might be too tired."

"Well I'm not, and I need you like nothing I have ever needed before Draco."

Hermione seized Draco, pulling off his shirt sending it flying as her lips frantically fought with his for control. Her tongue sliding across his bottom lip, as her hands removed his clothing piece by piece.

Draco pushed her onto her back, while he took over for a while. He stripped the silk black shirt she wore, her supple c cup breast falling into view. He pressed his body against hers, her hard nipples sending shivers up his spine. Her hand fumbled with his belt before words that he couldn't understand escaped her lips and led him to find himself fully naked.

"That was a dirty trick Ancilla."

"What can I say, I'm a bad girl. She shrugged as he attacked her again pulling her skirt from her body revealing no under where.

"You really are full of surprises."

"Yes I really am." She cooed, as she pushed him onto his back taking his hardness into her mouth.

He thought to himself the ecstasy of it. He had had oral before, but getting it from Hermione was like silk being wrapped around his cock, she kept going until he was on the brink of ecstasy, and then he pushed her onto her back, and slammed his manhood inside of her, making a small whimper escape her lips.

"She was a virgin. He thought, and I just took it from her. She is my perfect, pure girl whom will only ever be mine." This thought turning him on even more he moved inside of her, and was almost instantaneously relieved if his fluids, from her tightness caressing his staff.

He kept it slow wanting her to get used to him. He wanted to please her the way that should would please him for the rest of their lives. He listened to her breathing, felt her fingers dig into his back. Then began to move in and out of her more quickly. Her body bucking against his begging to be pounded, he began moving faster, he felt her muscles contract as she hit her peak, and she became even wetter, allowing him to slide in and out of her faster, making her orgasm again in a matter of minutes, before he felt his own body shutter and release inside of her. He pushed himself into her as fare as he would go, while his seed was released into her body. Him collapsing beside her, Speaking softly as they drifted to sleep.

"Are you ok Hermione?"

"Yes, it was perfect even if it did hurt, I felt like it was the first time for me all over. I love you Draco."

"I love you too Adves Angelus."

"What does that mean Draco?"

"It means Dark Angel." Draco whispered as he heard Hermione's breathing change from awake to sleep.

Hermione woke a few hour later using Draco as a pillow feeling exceptionally good.

It was still dark, ad she thought she would surprise Draco and show him how bad she could be. When She ever so gently started playing with Draco's manhood, until it became hard again. She slowly climbed on top of him sliding her wetness down his shaft until he stirred.

He smiled before he even opened his eyes, because he already knew the feeling wrapped around him.

She started moving her hips into him, and he became even more aroused. He moved in to her trying to flip her over, and she stopped him.

"No, Draco it's my turn to bring you all the way."

He just lay back, and took her in while he moved his hands to her waist holding her hips as she brought him to his peak. As he came close he began rubbing her clit, and she became wild and pounded him over an over as the peaked at the same time, fluids meeting, and once again Draco releasing inside of her.

"Hermione will you marry me?"

"Don't play Draco." She scolded rolling off from him.

"I'm not Playing." He said handing her a small red box.

"I want you to be my wife Hermione."

Hermione opened the box, and gasped at the beauty before her. The ring that lay in the box looked like a dragon. With diamond inlayed as the dragons body, but with two ruby eyes. "Diamonds in a dragon body setting. Draco I."

"I had it made to look like a dragon, because I'm your Draco, Your Dragon."

Tears slipped from Hermione's eyes, as she whispered "Yes, Draco I will be your wife."


End file.
